Gadget and Oliver
Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Lilo Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Stitch Pearl Pureheart DIC.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Nani Mighty Mouse DIC.jpg|Mighty Mouse as David Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Pleakley Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jumba Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Grand Councilwoman Jenner.png|Jenner as Captain Gantu Mama.png|Mama Mousekewitz as Mrs. Hasagawa Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Moses Puloki The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Mertle Edmonds Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Rescue Lady Simba.jpg|Simba as Cobra Bubbles Lulu Caty 1.jpg|Lulu Caty as Coffee Maker Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Grandma Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Hawaiian Men Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as The Lifeguard Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as 1 Man Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Ice Cream Man Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Man shouts "hey knock it off" Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph as 1 Swimsuit Men Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Ice Cone Men Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as Frog Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as Trucks Men Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins and Critters as Saluk's Men.jpeg|Critters as Lizard Astronauts Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Captain McShark Elena Teresa and.jpeg|Elena Teresa, Yuki-Jeanette,.jpeg|Yuki-Jeanette and Brittany as Mertle's Friends.jpeg|Brittany as Mertle's Friends Bees.jpg|Bees as Mosquitoes Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof of Lilo & Stitch Lilo - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Stitch - Oliver (Oliver & Company) Nani - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) David - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Pleakley - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Jumba - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Cobra Bubbles - Simba (The Lion King) Grand Councilwoman - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) Captain Gantu - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) Mrs. Hasagawa - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Moses Puloki - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) Mertle Edmonds - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Mertle's Friends - Elena Teresa and Yuki-Jennette, Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Hula Dancers - Mice Cermony (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Arthur Characters, Birds (Rio) & Mini Sloths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) Captain McShark - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Computer Aliens - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) and Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) Lizard Astronauts - Gremlins & Critters Frog - Pigmon (Ultraman) Rescue Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) Mosquitoes - Bees (16 Wishes) Coffee Maker - Lulu Caty Grandma - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Hawaiian Men - Bernard (The Rescuers) The Lifeguard - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) 1 Man - Kehaar (Watership Down) Ice Cream Man - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) Man shouts "hey knock it off" - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) 1 Swimsuit Men - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Ice Cone Men - Matthias (Redwall) Trucks Men - Five Riders Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:Lilo & Stitch Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios